the_insurgencyfandomcom-20200213-history
TI: Pilot League: Half of the Mission (August 18, 2014)
My second Rank for the Pilot League in The Insurgency. ******************************************************************** --Log: Ship #14: Eeba, Model 1-"Tropic"-- 1: I hurried along the walkway of the Hangar. I was in a TI base on Rerador, which happened to have a public hangar. I knew that the guards were behind me. After all, a stolen computer with vital information is not easily let go. "Stop him!" someone shouted behind me. I looked to my left. Down below were two pilots, one of which looked like a skunk (I hoped that was just his helmet). Luckily, both of the pilots had decided to first look in the direction of the person who shouted, not the person who was supposed to be stopped. But that was not the most important thing. The most important thing was that there was an inter-planetary craft parked by the two pilots. And that the cockpit of the craft was open. Making a quick decision, I vaulted off the walkway... ...and into the ship. Quickly, I closed the cockpit, fired up whatever shields the ship had, and took off. The Guards started firing too late. There was no chance they would get me. 2: They had sent two fighters after me. Of course, I had picked a ship completely without armament, so all I could do is try to loose them. I knew that if they started firing and managed to hit me, I had no chance. Two simultaneous bangs alerted me that one of the ships had fired, and an alarm signal started beeping in the cockpit at almost the exact same moment. I managed to dodge the projectiles, but I couldn't hold out forever. Suddenly, something exploded directly in front of my windscreen. I remembered, in that instant, that Rerador was a Volcano planet, and knew that I had just flown straight into an eruption. Luckily, I was through the explosion too fast for it to do much damage, but I had lost control of the ship. Only one of the GI fighters had made it through the eruption behind me, but the pilot fired immediately. And without control over the ship, I could not dodge in time. Smoke started pouring from the right side of the ship, and the ship started loosing altitude. I would have to do something, and I had to do it fast. I remembered the computer I had stolen. With one quick move, I had slightly opened the cockpit and hurled the computer out of the ship, hoping that it would hit the GI fighter behind me and at least confuse the pilot. Then, I grabbed the backpack containing the parachute and activated the ejector seat. 3: As I was floating down to the surface of Rerador, I looked behind me. The computer had done a lot more than just distract the pilot of the fighter, it had embedded itself into the nose of the fighter, destroying vital machinery and causing the fighter to crash. The GI would not be able to recover the information on that computer. I fingered the computer-chip in my pocket. They couldn't retrieve the information, but I had... ****************************************************************************** Bonus Pictures! The whole hangar. I tried to give each detail a specific function. Here are two lockers in which guests can deposit valuables while they are staying at the station. I had lots of fun with those wires. Recalibration station! The things on the fighter looked like guns, but they are actually sensors of some sort. So, I made a sensor recalibration station! :P You can also tank up your ship. On the top level, we have a security camera. It's positioned a bit low for a security camera, but oh well. Also, this is the first build for which I have mutilated stickers. Two for the camera, and two for the lockers. The door. A calling station, or something. I don't really know what this is, but the sticker makes it look cool. I originally planned to but red lightsaber blades into those indents in the wall above the walkway, but I forgot about that for taking pictures. I actually ended up liking it better without. Well, I had lots of fun with this one. The round wall is done using train tracks. Not a new technique, but an interesting one. I am pretty happy with all of it, too, and will be keeping the yellow starfighter built for display for a while. The chase part of the build, I am not as proud of, but I managed to make two identical fighters for the GI, which is good. I also forgot that there aren't any lasers in the setting of TI, so when writing the story for the chase part of the build, I just decided to call them projectiles. And also, yes, I know you can't see the planet surface in the chase scene, so what? :P Well, feel free to criticize whatever parts of this need to be criticized, and I hope you liked it! Category:Cab ~'s Series